


Drunken Sunset

by BabySky



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Weishin, Wooseok sadboi, catmong
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabySky/pseuds/BabySky
Summary: Wooseok menunggu. Sejin tak kembali. Jinhyuk datang.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Sejin (Produce 101)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Drunken Sunset

Seseorang pernah berjanji. Katanya, “Tunggu aku di sini setahun lagi. Nanti aku akan datang dengan jawaban. Nanti, nanti aku akan membawamu pergi dari tempat yang kamu benci ini.” 

Wooseok masih remaja tanggung. Bulat-bulat ditelannya janji itu. Dia menunggu di setiap hari yang sama, menunggu orang yang sama yang entah masih ingat atau tidak dengan janji yang dibuatnya. 

  
  


_ “Padahal kamu indah sekali.” dulu ia suka dipuji seperti itu, sembari lukanya dibersihkan dengan sogokan teh dingin sebagai upaya agar ia diam. Lalu luka berbalut plester kuning bermotif hati pink itu dikecup lembut. “Jangan seperti ini lagi.” katanya.  _

_ Wooseok menjawab dengan senyuman pahit. “Maafkan aku.”  _

_ “Jangan minta maaf. Kamu tidak bersalah.” _ _ Senyumannya seperti madu.  _

Wooseok mengingat suaranya seperti radio yang terulang di frekuensi yang sama. Setiap katanya, setiap intonasinya, setiap nuansanya, di setiap tempat kejadiannya. Kadang kenangan itu menghangatkan, namun di banyak kesempatan, itu lebih banyak meninggalkan sesak yang menyakitkan. 

Napasnya ditarik lagi, berat. Ada uap tipis yang keluar dari mulutnya dan membayangi kacamatanya. Ia mendongak. Tiang jam di seberang jalan menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Wooseok beranjak pulang. 

Apa memang seharusnya semenyakitkan ini?

  
  


_ Seseorang pernah menjanjikan dunia padanya. Sebuah iming-iming manis bagi seorang anak muda yang bosan akan hidup. Wooseok berjanji padanya untuk bertahan. Wooseok berjanji untuk tidak lagi terluka.  _

_ Tapi ketika orang itulah yang kini menjadi alasannya terluka, Wooseok harus apa?  _

  
  


Orang-orang di sekitarnya jatuh cinta seperti guguran kelopak sakura di awal April. Tangan-tangan yang tertaut dan kado-kado berpindah dari hadapan pasangan kepada pasangannya tampak seperti garis blur yang kemudian ia sadari sebagai iri. Wooseok bukan yang terbaik dalam mengungkap isi hatinya. Ia melungsurkan cake spesial valentine dan white day pada sepasang wanita yang bergandengan malu-malu dengan senyum lebar. “Semoga kalian bahagia.” Katanya. 

Dirinyalah yang paling membutuhkan kalimat itu. 

  
  
  


Toko kosong tempatnya menunggu sudah dibeli orang. Pemiliknya, seorang pria muda dengan jas rapi dan rambut yang sama rapinya dengan sosok di poster film Kingsman di pojok jalan, menghampirinya penuh tanya di suatu malam. 

“Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?” ia bertanya sembari mengulurkan kuah odeng hangat. Dia membelinya dari bibi di seberang, Wooseok kenal rasanya.

Ia berterimakasih dan menyeruput isi gelas itu. “Aku menunggu seseorang.” 

“Apakah masih lama?” 

Wooseok menggeleng. “Aku tidak tahu. Tapi pukul sepuluh nanti aku akan pulang, dan aku akan kembali setahun lagi.” 

Jika pria itu hendak mengejeknya, mungkin ia menahannya dengan baik. Atau mungkin wajah serius Wooseok yang menghentikannya. “Setahun, ya.” ia menghabiskan odeng miliknya sendiri dan membuang gelasnya ke tempat sampah. “Dalam setahun, bangunan ini mungkin sudah menjadi kafe. Alih-alih kembali tahun depan, bagaimana kalau kau bekerja di sini setelah rekonstruksi selesai? Kau bisa menunggu setiap hari, dan kau akan dibayar.” 

Bohong jika ia tak tergoda. Lokasi ini strategis, dan pria ini tak tampak seperti penipu. Tapi Wooseok punya trauma dengan mempercayai janji , jadi ia menolaknya dengan halus. 

“Janjiku adalah untuk menunggunya setiap satu hari dalam setahun, bukan setiap hari sepanjang tahun. Jadi alih-alih menghabiskan waktu disini, aku lebih baik kembali nanti dengan harapan yang sama besarnya dengan tahun-tahun kemarin. Maaf aku harus menolak tawaranmu.” ia menunduk sopan. 

Si pria mengangkat bahu. “Aku tidak memaksamu. Tapi jika suatu saat kamu berubah pikiran, akan selalu ada tempat untukmu.” 

Wooseok berkedip curiga. “Kenapa kau menawarkan pekerjaan semudah itu padaku?” 

Tidak ada jawaban. Pria itu melenggang pergi. Wooseok diam disana sampai pukul sebelas malam. 

  
  
  


_ Seseorang pernah mengatakan, “Kamu layak mendapatkan segalanya yang lebih dari sekarang.” dengan suara semanis madu. Wooseok pernah terlena oleh senyum semacam itu, senyuman yang membuatnya merasa sebagai manusia paling beruntung dan paling dicintai di dunia.  _

_ “Jika bersamamu, apapun akan terasa cukup.” ia ingat itu jawaban yang ia berikan, sarat puja dan kepasrahan. Kini Wooseok tak bisa membayangkan masa depannya tanpa orang itu.  _

_ Dulu, membayangkan sebuah rumah kecil seadanya dengan aroma kopi hangat dan kecup di pagi hari cukup untuk membuatnya merona. Sekarang ia harus mencubit dirinya sendiri setiap kali bayangan itu kembali, sebagian besar karena ia sudah tak lagi berani untuk menggantungkan harapannya begitu tinggi.  _

  
  


Meski Wooseok berdalih hanya akan datang setahun lagi, ia tetap tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak menuju ke kafe baru itu di hari peresmiannya. BabySun, namanya, dengan dekorasi biru-putih-kuning yang lembut. Wooseok tak bisa tak tersenyum. 

Pelayan kafe menawarinya menu-menu promosi dengan senyum selebar yang ia bisa, dan Wooseok terjebak pesona Blueberry Cream Frappuccino berikut satu slice BabySun Signature Blueberry Cheesecake. Ia duduk di tepi jendela, menikmati cakenya pelan-pelan. 

Di luar kafe, sebuah mobil baru saja diparkir. Wooseok mengenal pria yang keluar dari sana, pria yang sama dengan yang menawarinya pekerjaan di sini. Kelihatannya si pria pun juga mengenalinya. Ia melambai. 

“Kulihat belum setahun?” ujarnya seusai menyamankan diri di kursi di hadapan Wooseok. 

Senyum Wooseok terkembang kecil. “Tujuannya berbeda.” 

Si pria mengangguk, lalu menunjuk makanannya dengan dagu. “Kau suka?”

Wooseok menyesap Frappucinonya lagi, seperti hendak memastikan rasanya. “Paduannya sempurna, meski aku akan suka jika krimnya keju, bukan whipcream biasa.” 

“Bagaimana dengan cakenya?” 

“Sempurna. Aku sangat pemilih dalam hal makanan manis, tapi ini sangat lezat.” 

“Aku senang kalau kau menyukainya.” Senyumannya bangga. “Itu resepku.” 

Suapan cake terakhir nyaris membuat Wooseok tersedak. “Kau bercanda.” katanya seusai minum. 

“Kenapa aku bercanda? Aku pemilik tempat ini.” Ia menyebutkan nama salah satu restoran berbintang tiga yang pernah Wooseok lihat ulasannya sebagai restoran terbaik di Korea pada salah satu stasiun televisi nasional sebagai tempatnya dulu pernah bekerja. 

Wooseok melongo. “Aku sangat bersyukur karena mengucapkan komentar baik.” Suapan berikutnya terasa kaku dengan sepasang mata yang mengikuti setiap gerakannya dengan perhatian tinggi.

“Kalau kau sangat suka, kau boleh datang kesini setiap hari, dan aku akan memberimu satu slice gratis.”

Tawaran itu lagi. Wooseok menghela napas. 

“Kalau aku kesini setiap hari hanya demi cake gratis, lebih baik aku menggelandang saja sekalian.” dengusnya.

“Tawaran lowongan kerjaku masih berlaku.”

Napas Wooseok ditahan. “Kenapa?” ia menuntut. Kenapa kau sangat ingin merekrutku?” 

Si pria kelihatan menimbang, meski Wooseok tak yakin apa ia benar-benar menimbang atau berpura-pura. Lirikannya jatuh pada pelayan yang berseragam biru.

“Kamu akan tampak bagus memakai warna biru.” ujarnya akhirnya.

Ekspresi Wooseok berubah menjadi keterkejutan. 

Lawan bicaranya tampak memahami. “Maafkan aku. Apa aku mengingatkanmu pada sesuatu yang buruk?” 

Wooseok tak repot menjawab, ia terburu meraih tasnya dan keluar dari kafe secepat yang ia bisa. 

  
  
  


_ “Kamu akan tampak bagus memakai warna biru.” Seseorang pernah berkata. “Kamu akan tampak seperti sepotong langit yang terjatuh. Kamu seakan …” dia berhenti. Tarikan napasnya berat seiring ia mengembalikan semua peralatan P3K yang tadi berserak ke kotaknya. _

_ “Apa?” Wooseok menuntut, sweater biru yang menenggelamkan tubuhnya dipeluk erat.  _

_ “Tidak tahu. Kamu terlalu indah sampai aku tak tahu apalagi yang harus kukatakan demi menjelaskan dirimu.” _

_ Wooseok mendecih, meludahkan darah dari dalam mulutnya ke luar jendela. “Keju.”  _

_ “Cuma untukmu.”  _

_ “Bacakan puisimu lagi.” pintanya seusai melempar diam lama-lama. “Tentang pelukis mabuk menggambar langit itu.” Tatapnya jauh ke senja yang menggantung ria.  _

_ Yang diminta mengiyakan tanpa banyak tanya. Ia beranjak dari kursinya, menghampiri Wooseok di daun jendela. Tubuhnya disandarkan nyaman di kusen dengan sebelah tangan menggenggam ujung sweater Wooseok yang terjuntai.  _

  
  


_ “Hari ini, Langit bak dilukis oleh seniman yang terlalu mabuk oleh senja.  _

_ Hari ini, bentala tersiram ciprat sendu yang membangkitkan rindu. _

_ Hari ini, imajiku diseruput ujung malam mendayu bersama sececap lagu. _

_ Hari ini, Langit mabuk itu menari bersama sang seniman yang berkata; _

_ ‘Diam, sayang, diam.  _

_ Demi bulan yang terus dipermainkan mentari. _

_ Kemari sayang, kemari. _

_ Demi matamu yang menangkap bintang.’  _

_ Pelukis itu bermain nada; _

_ ‘Diam, langit sayang, birumu indah, jangan jadi ungu. _

_ Diam, senjaku sayang, sendumu membuatku ingin tersedu.’ _

_ Sang pelukis mengecup langitnya dalam. _

_ Lalu aku, diam termangu menunggu malam. _

_ “Sejatuh cinta apa Tuhan ketika senja ia ciptakan?’” _

_ Orang itu menarik napas panjang. Senyumnya semanis madu. “Kapan kau bosan mendengar puisi itu?”  _

_ Wooseok menatapnya dalam-dalam. “Tidak akan.” jawabnya. “Tidak akan.”  _

  
  


Kaleng bir kelimanya dilemparkan tepat ke tempat sampah. Wooseok menoleh ke jendela. Fajar sudah tiba. Langitnya tampak seperti dilukis pemabuk pagi ini. 

  
  
  
  


__

  
  


Wooseok tak kembali lagi ke kafe itu hingga hari dimana ia seharusnya menunggu. Dan di luar dugaan, si pria berdandan rapi itu juga tengah menunggunya. 

"Halo." Ia menyapa. "Aku sudah menunggumu." 

Wooseok ingin sekali mengabaikannya, namun kesopanannya melawan. Ia membalas salamnya. "Kau tidak perlu repot." 

Ia diabaikan. "Mau makan bersamaku? Kutraktir." 

"Sudah kubilang." Wooseok membuang napas. "Jangan repot-" 

"Sebentar lagi ulang tahunku." Si pria memotong cepat. "Biarkan aku mentraktirmu. Anggap saja ini hadiah ulang tahun." 

Wooseok bekerja sepanjang tahun. Ia tak pernah sekalipun mengambil cuti kecuali dua kali saat benar-benar sakit keras dan sekali lagi saat ia harus pindah flat. Semuanya ia lakukan demi sehari penuh liburan di tanggal ini dimana ia bisa memberikan waktu kepada dirinya sendiri untuk duduk mengistirahatkan diri dan diam-diam mengenang masa lalu. Wooseok menunggu hari ini lebih daripada ia menunggu ulangtahunnya. 

Maka ia tahu apa spesialnya hari-hari tertentu bagi beberapa orang, dan itulah sebabnya ia tak mampu menolak permintaan si pria yang tampaknya akan melakukan apa saja agar mereka bisa duduk dan makan bersama. Wooseok menyerah.

“Baiklah.” 

  
  


___

  
  


Blueberry Cheesecakenya sudah separuh habis ketika akhirnya si pria membuka obrolan. 

“Kau janji takkan pergi seperti terakhir kali jika aku memberitahumu sesuatu?” Nada suaranya serius tanpa ada canda di dalamnya. 

Wooseok menyandarkan diri ke kursi, tangan terlipat di dada. “Tergantung.” katanya. 

Tatapan yang ia terima penuh pertimbangan. Lalu tarik napas berat. “Pertama, namaku Lee Jinhyuk.” 

Alis Wooseok terangkat seolah menuntut lanjutan. 

“Aku mengenal Lee Sejin.” 

  
  


Wooseok pernah jatuh. Wooseok pernah dipukul sampai pening tak terkira. Wooseok pernah merasakan sensasi kekosongan luar biasa, lalu kekosongan tersebut diisi oleh senyuman madu seorang Lee Sejin yang dengan sukarela merengkuhnya dari ambang kegelapan total. 

Sensasi ketika mendengar nama tersebut terucap lagi sama persis, namun kini ia merasa seperti diayunkan jatuh dari puncak roller coaster tertinggi tanpa sabuk pengaman, tanpa kasur penyelamat menyambutnya di bawah. Tanpa sadar ia oleng ke meja meski sikunya sendiri sigap menahan agar dahinya tak membentur pinggiran piring cake. 

“Wooseok, kau baik-baik saja?” Jinhyuk memberikan isyarat pada seorang pegawai agar membawakan air putih. 

Wooseok tidak baik-baik saja. Ia merasa ingin mengeluarkan lagi apapun yang baru saja ia makan sekarang juga. 

“Kau mau ke tempat yang lebih tenang? Kita bisa ke ruanganku jika kau mau.” 

Dan tentu Ia tak bisa menolak. Ketenangan adalah hal yang ia butuhkan sekarang. 

  
  
  


_ Satu-satunya yang membuat Wooseok bertahan untuk tidak melompat dari pagar malam itu adalah Sejin. Pemuda itu memeluknya erat-erat sampai keduanya berguling di semen kasar berdebu dimana Wooseok menghabiskan dua jam berikutnya dengan menangis keras-keras di bahu Sejin.  _

_ Sejinlah pemuda dengan senyuman madu yang menggubah puisi tentang pelukis mabuk menggambar langit. Sejinlah pemuda yang menggenggam ujung jemarinya di kusen jendela setiap senja. Sejinlah pemuda yang menjanjikan dunia tanpa luka padanya, dan Wooseok membabi buta menaruh percaya.  _

_ Semenjak Sejin pergi nun ke ibukota demi mimpi-mimpinya, Wooseok masih menunggunya. Masih, sampai kini.  _

  
  


_ Dan Jinhyuk datang.  _

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" Sekali lagi Jinhyuk bertanya.

Wooseok menggeleng. "Ceritakan semuanya. Bagaimana kau mengenalnya? Bagaimana kau mengenalku?" 

  
  


Kisahnya tumpah bak banjir bandang. Jinhyuk mengenal Sejin dari sebuah seminar pengembangan diri. Mereka duduk semeja dan berdiskusi banyak seputar bahan seminar tersebut, lalu perkenalan merambah pada pertukaran nomor ponsel dan pertemuan reguler. Dengan cepat mereka bersahabat. Di masa itu Jinhyuk masihlah mahasiswa, sementara Sejin bekerja serabutan di sebuah kafe sembari mengirim naskah naskah cerita pendek atau puisi ke penerbit buku dan majalah remaja. Sejin bercerita tentang impiannya memiliki kafe sendiri sekaligus menjadi penulis, dan demi tekadnya itu, Jinhyuk sama sekali tak menutupi, ia sempat jatuh hati. 

Sejin menampiknya. Jinhyuk tak kecewa. Penolakannya dibayar cerita bahwa ia tengah berjuang demi seseorang. 

"Ada yang kujanjikan padanya dunia," Jinhyuk mengulangi, sendu tak sanggup sembunyi dari tatapnya. "Ia berkata begitu padaku, dan berkisah tentang pemuda dengan netra yang memerangkap universa, yang memiliki senja dalam dirinya, yang menantinya di rumah sana." 

Hati Wooseok mencelus. Tak hanya ia yang memendam rindu. 

Lalu Jinhyuk berkisah tentang Sejin yang terserang tuberkulosis akut, tentang Sejin yang berjuang melawan penyakitnya sampai akhir, namun di pekan-pekan yang kemudian terkenang sebagai saat terakhirnya, yang ia khawatirkan adalah tentang sang pemuda pemerangkap universa. 

Jinhyuk mengulang tiap kalimatnya, lengkap kata-per kata sampai Wooseok nyaris bisa merasakan keberadaan terkasihnya itu tepat di hadapannya, tersenyum dibingkai senja. 

“Ia bicara tentang dirimu yang menunggu. Baru ia bercerita tentang janji yang dibuatnya. Bahkan ia membacakan lagi puisi pelukis mabuk menggambar langit itu.” 

Sampai disini pertahanan Wooseok runtuh. Ia menangis sejadinya, tersedan dihantam kenangan dan penyesalan. Rindu membabat hatinya tanpa ampun. Jinhyuk menghentikan kisahnya, berpaling ke jendela. Keping matanya juga berkaca-kaca. 

  
  
  


_ “Suatu saat aku akan pergi terlebih dulu,” Sejin suka berkata. “Aku akan mengejar mimpiku terlebih dahulu, sementara kau berjuang di sini. Nanti, kita akan ciptakan dunia kita sendiri. Aku dan kamu. Bahagia.”  _

_ Janji. Lagi-lagi janji.  _

“Pada dunia yang mana lagi?” Wooseok bertanya penuh duka. Tak tahu tujuannya pada siapa. “Pada dunia yang mana lagi tempatmu menuntaskan janji itu?” 

___

  
  


Demi melihatnya, Jinhyuk ingin berlutut meminta maaf. Seberapa banyak orang yang masih menanti janji menahun sepertinya? Seberapa banyak orang yang mampu bertahan pada satu cinta, lalu menunggu sampai ada secercah kabar, betapapun kabar itu tak lagi berupa wujud nyata? Rasa bersalah sebagai orang yang membawakan kabar semenyakitkan itu memenuhi seluruh rongga kosong dalam hati Jinhyuk. Ia yang selalu memandang Sejin dengan kekaguman akan perjuangannya, ia yang sudah mengenal Wooseok dalam seluruh cerita Sejin yang bertabur cinta dan rindu, ia yang melepas rantai penantian Wooseok, kini menarik napas berat. Hutangnya terlunasi. 

Beberapa orang saling mencintai begitu kuat sampai perasaan itu menggenggam mereka, dan apa yang disebut sebagai kebahagiaan bagi mereka takkan lengkap tanpa yang lainnya. Jinhyuk melihat Wooseok dan Sejin saling merefleksikan satu sama lain, cinta yang begitu dalam dan utuh, begitu utuh hingga jika salah satunya menghilang maka lubang hitam yang ditinggalkannya takkan mampu tertutup oleh apapun. 

Jinhyuk menarik napasnya sekali lagi. Ada yang tak bisa ia pungkiri dalam hatinya. Iri. 

Ragu, tangannya terulur untuk memberikan sekadar tepukan di bahu, namun ia mengurungkan diri. Mungkin bukan waktunya, ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri. 

___

Wooseok hanya datang lagi ke kafe tersebut di tanggal dimana ia biasa menunggu. Kali ini Jinhyuk menunggunya terlebih dahulu di sisi pintu. Di luar dugaan, Wooseok menyambutnya dengan senyuman. Menguap sudah duka dari air mukanya, dan seketika Jinhyuk paham mengapa Sejin jatuh sebegitu dalamnya mencintai pemuda ini. Dengan surai madu dibingkai baret coklat lembut dan blazer rajut dengan warna senada, ia emang seindah senja. 

“Halo.” ia menyapa, masih terpesona. “Bagaimana kabarmu?” 

“Jauh lebih baik.” Senyumannya merekah bak kelopak bunga pertama musim semi. “Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?” 

“Tentu saja.” _ Apapun. _

“Apakah tawaranmu bekerja di sini masih berlaku?” 

Sudut bibir Jinhyuk tak bisa lebih naik lagi. Ia nyaris tertawa lepas. Dalam sekejapan saja ia tahu apa yang Wooseok akan lakukan ke depannya. Wooseok akan mengumpulkan pengalaman di sini, lalu entah bagaimana, ia akan membuka kafenya sendiri. Sebuah mimpi yang berbuah dari cintanya akan mewujud nyata. Ia tahu sebaik Wooseok, bahwa memang ini yang diinginkan Sejin. Masa berduka sudah berakhir. Wooseok akan bangkit, dan seperti dulu Jinhyuk selalu menemani Sejin, ia juga akan menemani Wooseok, membimbingnya sampai akhir, sampai mimpi-mimpi itu tak lagi mimpi. Wooseok akan menciptakan dunia dimana kenangannya akan penggubah puisi pemabuk melukis senja akan tetap hidup. Dan Sejin, melalui memorinya, akan menepati janjinya.

Jinhyuk menekan airmata harunya. Demi segalanya, ia berjanji untuk takkan pernah membiarkan pemuda ini terpuruk lagi.

“Tentu saja.” ia berkata. “Tentu saja, Wooseok.” 

  
  


___

“Bukan kafe?” Jinhyuk agak terkejut. “Lalu?” 

“Sesuatu yang dibuka saat senja dan ditutup saat matahari merekah.” 

“Restoran biasa?” Ia berhenti, menyesal. Tak ada yang biasa dalam rencana Wooseok. “Apa namanya?” 

Wooseok mengulum senyuman. “Drunken Sunset.” 


End file.
